movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar
Taka, better known as Scar, was the main antagonist of The Lion King and The Lion Guard and a minor antagonist in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and The Lion King 1½. He was Simba's arch-nemesis and paternal uncle, Mufasa's younger brother and arch-rival, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and the hyenas' former leader and boss, and Zira's husband. Trivia * In The Lion King 1½, Scar is sometimes thought to be the secondary and tertiary antagonist. This is not true as he makes brief appearances with no dialogue. This is the only reason Shenzi, Banzai and Ed take on the role of the main antagonists (as the story focuses on Timon). * Scar was loosely based on Claudius from Hamlet who was also the protagonist's uncle and murdered his brother the king for the sake of his throne. However, unlike the diabolically evil Scar, Claudius had a kind side and genuinely felt he could make the country a better place and was a highly competent king, whereas Scar only cared for himself. Like Scar, Claudius was intelligent, cunning, tricky, charismatic, and cowardly. Unlike the diabolically evil and ruthless Scar, Claudius repented from his wrongdoings and regretted killing his brother, but did not reveal the truth about his brother's murder to his family. * He also shared some similarities to Iago from Othello: Both were sadistic, charming, smooth-talking, bitter, envious, and narcissistic. * He was also similar to Adolf Hitler; the scene where Scar is overlooking his hyena army mimics the scene where Hitler overlooks his army and stretches out his hand over them. ** His greed for power is very similar to Hitler when he stands on a cliff and looks on his hyena army in "Be Prepared." It shows the classic Nazi-Germany influence with hundreds of "soldiers" on the march when their "dictator" is watching on at the moment of power. In fact, a behind the scenes documentary for the film revealed that they used documentary footage relating to Hitler and Nazi Germany for designing "Be Prepared." * Scar also shared similarities to Claw from Kimba the White Lion: Both have orange fur, black manes, and have something wrong with their left eye (Claw's is blind and Scar's has a scar). Unlike Scar, Claw doesn't murder the father for the throne as Kimba's father is already deceased. Both Claw and Scar have hyenas as henchmen (Tom and Tab for Claw and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed for Scar). They both have an affection towards the hero's love interest (Kitty and Nala); however, while Claw is interested in Kitty in the series, Scar is only interested in Nala in the Lion King musical. As well, both of their names sound similar. * Technically, he would still be king if he did not kill Simba since Simba was too young to be king; though he would have had to relinquish the title when Simba came of age, thus he would not have been able to choose Kovu to be given the title next. * Scar's birth name Taka is Swahili for "dirt," "trash," or "want." This is quite fitting, considering he was a monster and had a desire to rule the Pride Lands. * While Jeremy Irons voiced Scar for most of the first film, he damaged his vocal cords recording "Be Prepared" (specifically the line "You won't get a sniff without me!") and the rest of the song is sung by Jim Cummings. Ironically, "Be Prepared" is also where Ed (also voiced by Cummings) has his only line that is not laughter. * Scar was one of the most popular, memorable, and favored Disney villains. * In an original draft for the ending of The Lion King, he was to be shown burned alive when Simba throws him off the ledge, with Scar laughing evilly as he did so (presumably due to completely losing his sanity over losing everything), which also results in Pride Rock's destruction. This ending was cut presumably due to the ending's dark nature for a Disney film. Though it was ultimately cut, The Lion King: Simba's Pride nonetheless implied that fire was partially involved in Scar's death. Ironically, the final version of his death (see below) was based on an alternate ending of Beauty and the Beast that was cut for the same reasons why the original ending was cut. * Originally, Scar would banish Nala from Pride Rock because she ignored his romantic approaches, after which she finds Simba alive with Timon and Pumbaa. This idea was ultimately abandoned as sexual harassment (and sexual advances in particular) was considered improper in a family film at the time. However, the stage musical adaptation includes this plot development as part of director Julie Taymor's efforts to expand the female characters' presence in the story. This deleted scene is only seen in the Blu-ray's special features. * The same scene "The Madness of King Scar" also gave further credence that he held remorse for murdering Mufasa, where he was often haunted by his ghost a'la Macbeth; something that was subtly implied in the final film itself when Scar initially thought Simba was Mufasa and backed away in disbelief. * Originally, he would chase young Simba out of the Pride Lands himself. * In early drafts, he would have been a rogue lion not related to Mufasa. However, years later, Rob Minkoff stated that Mufasa and Scar are not related. This caused great shock to fans, most of whom had denied this. Afterwards, in an Honest Trailer video about The Lion King, Minkoff corrected his statement and said that Mufasa and Scar are related after all. * The final version of his death (being killed by the hyenas as revenge for blaming them for Mufasa's death) was based on an original draft for Gaston's death in Beauty and the Beast, in which the wolves would have attacked him after surviving the fall from the Beast's castle with a broken leg. * His death is perhaps one of the most graphic Disney deaths ever, even with the flames obscuring the screen as the hyenas tear him apart, with them burning alive as well. * During the stampede scene, as Scar grabs Mufasa's paws, his claws leave cuts on them (which disappear shortly after). Later, during his final battle against Simba, Scar actually draws Simba's blood; if looked closely at the scene during when Scar's paw hits Simba's face in slow motion before knocking him down, drops of blood sprays from Simba's mouth. This makes him one of the few Disney villains to physically draw someone's blood in an animated film, along with Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog (he needed a few drops of Naveen's blood to maintain his voodoo spell), Sabor from Tarzan, Shan Yu from Mulan, and the Gwythaints from The Black Cauldron. * He apparently hates "It's a Small World After All" as he tells Zazu, "NO! No! Anything but that!" when he tries to sing it during Scar's reign. * He is the first Disney villain to be biologically related to one of the heroes in the Disney canon. The previous villains, such as the Evil Queen and Lady Tremaine, were related to the main protagonists only by marriage. Though Ursula was intended to be Ariel's aunt and Belle was originally supposed to have an antagonistic aunt named Marguerite, the concepts relating to them were cut and in Ursula's case, it is now only considered semi-canon due to the musical. * Scar is one of the few Disney villains in the Kingdom Hearts franchise and the only Disney villain in Kingdom Hearts II not to use the Heartless as his henchmen. * When he murdered Mufasa, he was originally supposed to say, "Good night, sweet prince!" immediately before throwing him off, referring to Hamlet. However, it was changed to him smugly saying, "Long live the king!" to Mufasa because the former line seemed too "self-aware" to be taken seriously. In the alternate ending, he was also supposed to say the former line when trying to kill Simba, but it was instead changed to him admitting his crime to Simba. * Malcolm McDowell and Tim Curry were once considered to voice Scar. * He makes a nod to an earlier film starring Jeremy Irons titled Reversal of Fortune. When young Simba remarks that Scar is weird, he replies, "You have no idea." The character played by Irons makes exactly the same response to this statement in Reversal of Fortune, though this would probably not be realized by younger viewers. * As explained in "Lions of the Outlands," during his reign, he shared the knowledge of the Roar of the Elders with Zira. * The fact that he lost the Roar of the Elders for evil use can perfectly back up his line "As far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brutal strength... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Gallery Scar.jpg Scar 1.jpg Category:Animated Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Animals Category:Felines Category:Lions Category:Leader Category:Bosses Category:Dictator Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Friend Murderer Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Usurper Category:Incriminators Category:Monarchs Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Starvers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Gaolers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Warlords Category:Master Orator Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Messiah Category:The Heavy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Short-tempered villains Category:Homicidal Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Predator Category:Killjoy Category:Rogues Category:Rogue Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Siblings Category:Brother of hero Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Scarred Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Elderly Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crazy villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Fascists Category:Insecure Villains Category:In love villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Nihilists Category:Cheater Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Spoiled Brats Category:War Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Game bosses Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Foiled villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Related to hero Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Type dependent on Version Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bullies Category:Scapegoat Category:Ghost